Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins Japanese version
by lilitachisama
Summary: This is a translation of my original fic Kunoichi Syndrome: Origins.
1. Chapter 1

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 1 第1章

Encounter 出会い

私は学校の高平均10代の少女で午前れていません。 それは学校の高いかのようにされていないの少女が平均10代の私は思います。 その後、再び、それは症候群効果のくの一側です。 くノ一症候群の定義による相互作用である忍者は基本的に満足している女の子不足に苦しんでいるミスをし、忍者の生活。 正直に言うと、私は症候群ケースのくの一厳しいている。 これは、少女が10代の平均を簡単に私はそれ私を殺すされてすることを選んだに行く戻します。 正直に言うと、私は願いはしない硬化する。 私は症候群くの一持つ成長実際に学んだする。 私は学校午前高いだけで、それは忍者としてカバーも私。 として学校の生徒の距離、私がすることができます取得評判名誉多くしたいもの本当に、私は私の名前はアシュリーです。 今日はオプションを取る私ではないすれば、1日。 とにかくそうですかする必要はあまり。 セッションで学校。 これは、期間と第1。 ある学生は新しい、彼はキャミーの友人、私が座っている背後にある。 彼は私がスローされますに手裏剣をセットします。 それはある日本のひらがなおよびカタカナ。

Sumimasen ga, O namea wa nan desu ka? すみませんが如くは、O namea和ナンおっしゃいたい？ O genki desu ka? Oは元気デス課？ Hajimemashite, doozo yoroshiku. Watashi no namea wa Uchiha Itachi desu. はじめまして、doozoもよろしく。私のnameaの和うちイタチのデス。

Translation: Excuse me but what is your name? 翻訳は：すみませんが、何名前です？ How are you? お元気ですか？ I am pleased to meet you for the first time. My name is Itachi Uchiha. 私は時間が最初にあなたに会えています喜んでする。私の名前はうちはイタチ。

私はイタチに対応を決定します。

My response: Watashi no namea wa Waoresu Ashuri desu. 私の回答：私のnameaの和Waoresu Ashuriのデス。 Doozo yoroshiku. Doozo もよろしく。 Genki desu, anata wa? 元気デス、アナタ和？

Translation: My name is Ashley Wallace. Nice to meet you. 翻訳：私の名前はあなたですアシュリーウォレス。満たすためにニースは。 I am fine, how about you? 私は元気です、あなたはどう？

右が私がそれを投げ、私の友人キャミーが熱く叫ぶ、"イタチの！"

" 黙れキャミー"私ため息。

"あなたは冷笑ていることを破砕のでされていませんにイタチ？"キャミー。

"そして、あなたは朝くらいの砂糖を、このよ。 " どのような朝食でしたを持っているあなたは？"私はスナップします。

"ああ。3キングサイズRessesピーナッツバターカップ、2モンスター、5ドーナツのポーキーボックス6のハローボックスパンダクッキー、箱の餅4〜7小さな袋のボタトーストとシナモンボタ餅のスライス。 "キャミーはガラガラ。

"あなたはモンスターの実現の場合は、6つのパックを私に借りて、8バッグ＆12箱、2ポーいちごボックスのハローパンダクッキー、2弁当、寿司のパック、バター、3ポンド相当の餅、2キングサイズRessesピーナッツカップ私はライスケーキ？"求めるちゃめっ気たっぷりのボタボタ。

"おっと。"キャミーはため息をついた。

"私はそう思った。"私はささやいた。

"すみません、Ashuriさん。 イタチは丁寧に何をしたというあなたの友人が言って私は"？。

"お願いだからキャミーを無視します。 彼女は朝多くの砂糖を、このよ。。"私は恥ずかしそうに言う。

"海は（はい）"イタチが応答します。

私はやっとコメントして、次ののキャミーに十分な時間を反応する。私は本当に午前中のことを自分自身初めてではないか注目をも好き集めている。

"クローズ1くノ一さん、でしょ？"キャミーの冷笑。

"Shizekaniは（黙れ）キャミー！"私はスナップします。

"Ashuriさん、何ランクだあなたの部門と？"イタチは慎重に頼む。

"医療隊。 Jonin." なる30は"私は自動的に答えてください。

"何隊医療部の？"イタチは問い合わせ。

"スカーレット会社"私ため息。 "についてあなたは何？"

" "暗部ブラックオプス。" " キャプテン。"イタチの。

鐘が鳴ると誰もが保存されます。しかし、私はストレート午前（ない安全から自分の衝動的な長い髪フェチ男の髪は私だけ）。 マイ代数2先生が講義を開始する彼。 90分は、障害飛ぶ不要ではありません。 鐘が鳴る再度クラスが終わるのを意味する。 私の忍者の本能は、飛行言う私の時間はそれは私がキャミー午前のおかげでトラブルを専攻することになるので。 暗部ブラックが本当にイタチはオプスが混乱する唯一の方法が、この。 エージェント。 私の次のクラスに私は単純にボルトと自分自身を植えるデスクで私。


	2. Chapter 2

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 2 Double Trouble 第2章ダブルトラブル

保健サービスアカデミーコアクラスを使用するを実現されていない時間最高だ自分で"病気"ミッション中毒事件でのおかげで前の夜。 それはとにかくだ明らかに病気の私は。 夫人登坂はキットがあったの援助最初はすでに壊れて。 彼女は病気典型的な任意のチェックのための症状。私の症状はインフルエンザれている高発熱、のどの痛み、鼻水、一定の咳、耳障りな声、何と他の関連。 夫人登坂はインフルエンザと診断私。ちょうど私の運が、私の最悪の問題はメーカーのドア散策します。 イタチはスケジュールを自分のいた渡した夫人登坂に。彼は健康を見て私に私を懸念。

"Ashuriさん。すみませんが如くは、O元気デス課？"イタチは親切に求めている。 （さんアシュリー。すみませんが、よくいる感じができますか？）

"ああ、お前さん。 元気出羽の师。 貴方の和？"私はマナーと言うと、私のようにほとんどができる。 （ああ、イタチ、私は汚い感じています。お元気ですか？）

"ああ、ありがとうございます、元気デス。 "リンゴ茶、自然とイタチのコマンドとして手私がいっぱいボトルは、スポーツの水。 （ああ、大丈夫だよありがとう私は、ここに行く。）

私は正直人問題のようにしない私は優雅にお茶を受け入れるリンゴ。 ゆっくりと私はお茶を飲む。 イタチは額に手を置く彼。 私は毒いくつかの私をほっとチャクララッシュです。

"あなたはオフィスの看護師しているつもりです。 あなたは良いないしているのを得る自分に役立つ忍術を医療使用して図形をしようとする。"ミセス登坂がスナップします。

私は忍者だ感謝夫人医療登坂はクールだったと私に関するものだ。 間に私たち契約は簡単です。 私は動作時間に私の割り当てを提出し、夫人登坂オプションをすることができます私の私が使用します。 程度に。

" 看護師の事務所術？視覚キャスト彼は、"イタチは要求として教師自身に"アシュリー、私が一緒にミスしなければならない夫人戸坂は、。

"はい、お願いしますこれを行う。 私は現在のよお二人だけマーク。"ミセス登坂は術視覚応答を示すの彼女はの下でイタチ。

私は先生に術に使用する勇気まで私がしたいことを発見死んだ場合は、コマンドチェーンの！ それが壊れて夫人取引は意味私になる登坂。男は、私は今右考えていないですイタチは知っている！ オフィスでは看護師の、イタチは自分の看護師幻術を使用してSamigan！

"一体何イタチです考えるあなたは！？"私は咳。

"私は何をプロットではない。 実際に、私は火影したレディした後割り当てられて見て、実際にされて。 私が注意事項をよてのみ"イタチがスナップします。"信じ込ま子供を、あなたはナイーブだ。 " 私は今右火影をレディー参照してくださいあなたを私"とした。

"おばあちゃん綱手は、今回のようなで？"私は吐き。

正直、私は必要なグラニー綱手は私を癒す。 毒毒素は耐え難いていたとなる既に。 私が見ることができるすでにおばあちゃんの『トリプルEの資産'私に向かって来る。

"あら。 動かないで。 下のフィールドに注意してそこに次の時間。"グラニーツナはそっとカラス。

忍術は完全に治すに私に10分医療グラニーの。 まだ効果がサイド。

"おばあちゃん綱手は、オフにあります日カップルが私のですか？"すすり泣きを。

"イタチは、看護師、他には注意をします。"グラニーコマンドを。

イタチのビジュアル術トラップの彼の慈悲看護師他。 私は耳を疑った。 私は悲鳴をしたい。 私は急に泣きだした。 イタチは優しくおでこに手を置く彼。

"静かに、ナイーブ子。 私はあなたに危害を加えるつもりはない。誰もが本当にここに火影のニーズに知っている女性は、"イタチはトーン兄弟という大きな。

"イタチは、兄弟姉妹を行う場合がある？"私は恥ずかしそうにお問い合わせください。

"はい、私は兄弟を行うている。"イタチの答えを。 "兄弟いる古いサウンドのように私はあなたの意味は？"

"あなたは弟古いサウンドを行うには私のこと好きでした。"私がきしむ。

"時計、それがアシュリーは"おばあちゃん綱手招く。 "イタチは、昼食は昼寝をもたらすアシュリーのために私のオフィス。"

イタチが使用される術を以前うなずくすべての頭を、逆転。 グラニー綱手は静かに休暇を取る彼女。 イタチクラスにシェパーズ戻る私を。 私は私をしている気にしないよう私でした先生を知って頭を下に。 00分に時のセキュリティの人々は再びオフィスの看護師に来てください私を。 ツナを見てグラニー2回私にとって最高のものではありません。


	3. Chapter 3

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 3: Tenderness 第3章：優しさ

昼食後、私は7室実行します。私の風変わりな友人は、カッシーは私ていた私のフォルダをつかんでいる。 すべてが私になるためにぼやけていて。 最終ベルが鳴ると、イタチは迅速レクシス奪う黒いカラス彼の私がかかる私を。 彼は車、彼に突き棒私。 学校の駐車場イタチスムーズに演習のうち、道路上に彼は空気を取る新鮮な母親が座って外楽しんで、私の家に。

"お母さん、ただいま！"私は元気に挨拶。 （母、私は家です。）

"Okearinasai アシュリー。 （お帰りアシュリー）。"母は言う。 新しい島へ"我々はUchihasはある会社。" 長男はすでに駆動します。"

次の私道イタチの公園で彼は自分自身を導入する挨拶の母は私の。 母は、私イタチ、私は家に自分の進む内。 ノイズは2階部屋私に警告私を。 私はものを私の荷物を2階にかかる私の臨検少年を私を見つけるの部屋に。

"サスケ、男は、原料の妹を終了予定で、私。 彼女は制止を兄弟になるだろう殺すことを！"私の小さい。

"気にアムになって私は？"サスケが求めている。

私の弟の顔は剣を回す淡い瞬間剣道私がつかむ私の竹。 静かな動きに向かいサスケ迅速私は。 私は胴に剣を指す私、私のブレード先端付近の心彼の鼓動。

"10秒です。 [スタート] 実行。 チュ（10）が、区（9）、アプチヒー（8）、七（7）、Rokuの（6）、..."私はスナップします。 "...行く（5）、市（4）、サンフランシスコ（3）は、NI（2）、真一（1）、ゼロ。"

サスケは剣として動作すればよいのunphased彼がいる。 サスケさんは防衛プル木製刀を私のうち。

"あなたはろくでなし！ どのようにあえてあなたが部屋を家宅捜索私！？"私叫ぶ。

サスケさんは守備手順に戻る。絶好のチャンスを取るため。 私は、刀をつかむに戻る機会を与えるためにサスケは、強制的に私のしてすぐに部屋私追いやらの彼を。 散歩ダウン恥で階段を、彼は私のようにサスケ笑うで弟が少し。 何も式です場違い卒業アカデミー私の医療忍者のを除き、私の大事な写真。 それが不足している自制して。

"うちはサスケ！"と私は悲鳴を上げる。 "あなたは死んでいる！"

涙が頭の上に自分の雲洪水不吉とイタチは散歩のように私の目を。

"Ashuriさん。Doozo。 （ミスアシュリーはここでは、してください。）"イタチフォト言うすばらしい私そっと渡す私。 "ある子供は必要がないです涙、ナイーブ。"

"ありがとうイタチさん。 （イタチありがとうございます。）"私はため息をつく。

イタチは頭をなで、私と髪を議席配分の私。 誰も綱手を取得との距離グラニー、それ以外は私の両親。 私は特定の確認は、。

"私の頭をなでてくださいれていません。"私はスナップします。

"あなたは（しているナイーブ、koohai後輩）"イタチはトーン兄弟の意見に精通して大きな。

"のみブリタニ-先輩（先輩）'を呼び出します私'koohai！"私はそんなにすね。

"必要はありません私とPOUTの間に"イタチは優しく言う。

私の携帯電話は、時間行くunconceivable下車。 それが急務となってグラニー何綱手ています。 私はためらうことなく答える。

"綱手様、ナンおっしゃいたい？（レディ綱手は、何ですか？）"私はお問い合わせください。

"メジャーのA -ランク割り当て。 私は神社を必要とする中野あなたに検討する。 してくださいあなたと誰かをもたらす。"グラニーツナの状態を。

"神社中野でか何かが起こる？"私はそっとお問い合わせください。

"はい。暗部ブラックオプスの先頭チームは1泊消えた最後。 私は、スクロールしていた神秘的な取得それらをしようとする。"グラニーツナの答えを。 "私はスクロールが必要な暗部の不足している場合は、を見つける代表をし、取得します。"

"問題はない"私は自信を持っている。


	4. Chapter 4

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 4 Assignment 第4章の割り当て

スナック後迅速に、私が展開しようとする。 イタチは私を停止します。

"どこ行くのができますか？"イタチが求めている。

"代入します。"私の答え。

"おばあちゃんはあなたと誰かをもたらすと述べた。 中野神社はプロパティですうちクランあなたは家族私から誰か私なしになるしないようにできるように設定足をプロパティに"イタチがスナップします。

私はおばあちゃん話をする中、"携帯電話を私のタップあなたは！？"私はうなり声を。

"ええ、聞いてましたよ。 私は午前に設定一族私の忍術バリアだけしようとすると警告をについて。 してくださいコマンドを許可すると来て私はあなた。"イタチの。

"さぁ、はい。 カイトkudasai。（はさて、大丈夫。来てください。）"私は答える。

"ありがとうのおはようございます。 (ありがとうございます)。"イタチはささやきます。

イタチと私は神社中野展開する。 我々は、簡単にバリアをすり抜ける。 精神タップ肩。

"イタチさん、ここでやって存在する精神は？"私は妙なお願いします。

"はい、なぜ聞くのができますか？"イタチのカウンタを。

"私はすべてに感じたんです、それは誰かがタップ私の肩を少し前に少し"私は説明します。

私の肩をタップよく、私は精神を認めている。 私は50代半ばで参照してください歳の女性です。 正式な挨拶を、私は名弓として私が提供します。 中に主演イタチ死んで、平和的に応答する女性が。

"Ashuriさん、あなたは右）Obaasan（婆をすることができますか？"イタチは慎重に頼む。

"私はそう信じています。 私はあなたを考えるあなたを殺すとしている叔母が"私は素直に言う。

イタチがなければ警告'Obaasan'攻撃。 を実行し彼は私の注文は、まだ私の足私の下から出て撮影された。 実際の人が汚れ全体ドラッグ私。 人は叔母強制的に自分の彼の私がで暴行を受けて残酷見てイタチはしています。 私は一瞬目を閉じて、私。 私はショックで開くにフリーズ誰もが、。 黒炎が現れていたすでに姿を消した。 'Obaasanは慎重に私に近づく。私は傷参照してください複数からイタチは出血。 'Obaasanは私の祝福を彼女のことができます。 私は本能的に側の急ぐイタチ。 私は完全に迅速かつ治療彼の傷を。 実際の人がクランうち識別自身として創業者のマダラうち、。

"'グラニー綱手'が送信されるチームの暗部ブラックオプスを開く後あなたに拭いてください。"マダラ状態。 "との無駄を取得するこのいる私がスクロールします。 子供の日。"

万華鏡を永遠の万華鏡参照してください初めて私は。 の私の前の手順イタチの守備。

"私は思うとの契約をする好きになる場合は、"私は軽蔑と言う厳しいのヒントの冷静に。

"アスチュートは子供のための素朴な"マダラ笑う。 "名前を付けて用語をクリックします。"

"はい。まず第一に、スクロールを教えて私を私に誰もが理由を探しているとショック; 私を与える2番目の何が起こったか、教えて私を暗部ブラック、オプス、3番目。"私がスナップします。

"Ashuriさんは、注意してください。 私は本当にこの承認しないでください。"イタチは警告する。

"あなたは賢明なアシュリーをあなたの同盟国、ミス運転あなたをまっすぐ進むバーゲンのみに寄与する。"マダラスキームを。"裏目に出るか、これはお持ちの'失敗-'安全の場合？ すみませんが、私は満たしていないです。 あなたはほとんどの祝福を得た'Obaasan'。"

"これは哲学とは古代：'本は剣よりも強し。' プルのマスターランクがお手伝いをされません。 75ページ、第三項、忍者ハンドブック医療5行目の"私はカウンター。

"ファインをクリックします。 誰もがここに万華鏡写輪眼はショックを聞かせてだけでは、お持ちの万華鏡を。 ブラックオプスは、スクロールキャッチされている送信された'グラニー綱手。"マダラはため息をついた。

イタチは簡単にスクロールとキャッチします。 に移動できない私がドロップし、膝私。 マダラは不思議な休暇を取る彼。 イタチに戻る彼に運ぶ私。 割り当てが成功とみなさ。


	5. Chapter 5

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 5 Mind Reading 第5章マインドリーディング

"アシュリー場合は、 使用される術 ！？"おばあちゃんがスナップします。 "蝶の術あなたの翼の！？"

"ごめんなさい綱手様。 （私は）残念レディー綱手をしています。"私はささやくような声。

イタチは動機を見私私の、質問。 私は間接的に見に戻って彼。

"アシュリー、どの程度の被害かかりましたかあなたは？"イタチが求めている。

"する配られたものの60％"私の答え。

イタチはチャクラを与える私に彼のいくつかの。 いくつかの被害の軽減を取得します。 私は目のイタチ参照してください痛みをインチ若い女性が、正確な階層のすることがシズネをレディー。 彼女は綱手グラニーに小声で何かを。 グラニーは不思議で見えると私。 がドアをノックがあります。

"Neesan、ナンおっしゃいたい？ （ネイサンが、それは何ですか？）"私は叫ぶ。

ネイサン別名'Neesanの時間をこの散歩ログイン"アシュリーあなた、何か？"

"今右か私の講義もない。 私はあなたの上に食べ物のにおい"私ため息を。

"クラップあなたは泣き言をしている右の過去の食物摂取を取得しようとについてお。"Neesanの。"さて私は誰のための食糧をもたらした。"

朝食はNeesanされた非常に楽しい。心を読むと認めるアウトすることができますイタチは。 イタチが心を私の読みとする。 私はそう彼はやられていません。 私は簡単にイタチを撃退する。 私はイタチを好きになるでしょうし始めています私は認めている。 ちゃんが吹くダウンドアで事故'デイ別名クララ。

"カツ！"とデイちゃんは絶叫。 "おっと。"

イタチの収益はちゃん-デイにノックアウト。 中ちゃん-デイ保存、イタチ私が呼ぶオフにします。 Neesanは静かに残します。曇りしっとの完全な。 デイ- chanさんはドアを爆破謝罪します。 しかし、再びイタチが心を私の読みとする。 それでも、私は心を私の読んでいるイタチではないことができます。 悪寒が私のものちゃんデイ-。 グラニー綱手は薬を与える私の。 から世界を私は空白のまま一時的に。


	6. Chapter 6

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 6 Confrontation 第6章対決

部屋は静かなドアが修正されます。 私が回復する安定。 グラニー綱手は術危険チューズの使用私をします。 休日はちょうど間に合うように到着する。 イタチと私は快適に近いが少なすぎるがされて自分自身を見つける。 イタチはまだ心を認める私の読んで、彼はできない。 Neesanはイタチに向かって相互嫉妬の状態です。 私は家彼のNeesanを参照して移動します。 私たちはプールの回のラウンドでいくつかの話を始める。

"アシュリー、私は状態だと憂慮した。"Neesanの。

"心配はどうしたのか？"私は。

"あなたについて。 最近では、それは消えように思えるていること。 それはされているグラニー綱手の命令'、'主な割当て'、'訓練の割り当ては'、'トレーニング'、'シズネの命令'は、受注が（すべての人々の'イタチあなたと一緒に与える命令を'）。"Neesanがスナップします。

"私は理解する。 多すぎるのすべてを行うにはしないので、時間を少し"私はため息をつく。"他の問題は？"

"うん。あなたは秘密してきた。"Neesanの答えを。 "あなたはされていないアシュリー私が知っている。"

マダラうちが表示されます。

"ミスアシュリーは、カイトkudasai（ください）来る。"彼はコマンド。

"IIEファミリ。Chigaimasu。（第あなたの周りを教えてくださいにしている間違っている。）"私はスナップします。

との運ストロークプールマダラ以上回叩きつけただけはNeesanヘッド、コールドスティックアウトマダラがあります。 イタチは、ポップアップここまで出マダラ。

"ありがとうNeesanは"私は笑顔。 "バカは（ばかかばか）には、ほとんどノックアウトその男を。"

"誰がとにかくされたこと男？"Neesanが求めている。

"マダラうち。 私の理由の一部はされて秘密"私の答えを。

"あなたはここへ行って教えているか私に？"Neesanはため息をついた。

"マダラうちは目を私に望んでいる私を。 言い換えれば、他の、私は万華鏡を持って。 私はすでに、しばらく狩り'。 グラニー綱手とシズネのフィールドで私を維持しているされて。 主に尾私のオフを維持マダラ。私とする'狩り'誰に近い、ステータス絶滅危惧種になります。 私はあなたを守ろうとしてきた。"私は優しく言う。 "今私はこの深いんのことを通知するトラブル。

イタチはオフを示します再び腹を立てて、。

"Ashuriさん カイトkudasai。 （はミスアシュリー）来てください。"イタチのコマンドを。

"はい、イタチ様。 （はい、キャプテンイタチ）は"私は応答します。

"アシュリー、私はトラブルごめんであなたを得た私は。 私はこのすべてが求めている必要がありますされません。"ネイサンはため息をついた。

"いいえ、私はとにかく知っていたようお願いいたしますあなたは。 ネイサンはしようとしない、私打撃のために取る、それは戦いのだが"私ため息が。 "私は再びごめん消えている私は。"

イタチと私は神社中野表示されています。 イタチは私の懲戒方法についての彼の決定を行います。彼がブレークすることを決定訓練もなしに懲戒時間2作るのですか。私は従順な維持自分は黙って。訓練の後、イタチは家のかかるネイサン私に戻る。 私はNathan過ごす夜。ソファ階下を借りて友達にする傾向があるように私。 ゆっくりと、私は眠りに落ちる。


	7. Chapter 7

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 7 Between Mother and Eldest Son 第7章息子の間に母と長男

私は泣いて睡眠の私のためにミッドナイトが私を目覚めさせる、ネイサンは。 彼は抱擁と私は泣いて停止します。 ネイサンは私を停止抱いています。 私は眠りに落ちる戻します。 次の朝、私は朝食を食べ、家の頭に戻るのイタチに家に行く私がチェックインし。 私は裏庭で見つけるイタチ。 私と一緒にで腹を立ててではない彼は、少なくとも。 私の体は前にも1日痛いから。

"私はサン-ことができるかAshuriなぜあなたがしているここ。 私は昨日でしたが何を許すのを。 私はもうあなたに対して、それをしないままにします。 私はすべての私感謝しで謝罪に来たときは"イタチの呼吸を。

私は目にイタチの痛みを参照してください馴染み。 私の顔が地味になります。 私は心の中イタチの考えをすることができます聞く怒っています。 怒りの思いが彼を攻撃する準備が整いました。 私の心を実現するのイタチ私は読んで。 私はイタチ苦痛、手をたたく私以上の膝、ドロップ耳私に私のレベル私曲がるします。

"Ashuri、お元気ですの課？ （アシュリー、正しい場合は、すべての？）"イタチは求めている。

"イタチは、なぜ自分自身でいる怒っているようですか？"私はすぐに口走る。

"私にはよくも女の子に沿って取得することができたことはありません。 これは、大戦の彼女の元はすべてのおかげで私。 私。不満が構築結局、私はオフに行ったの大戦の浮気問題はない私に、そこにから最初の場所です。何を私は、すべての少女は私が来た間私は終了まで傷つけて、以来最大以来破った私たちは。 これは、モンスターが作ってくれた。 私の母はほとんどもう目に見える私。 私は全国の打撃の午前疲れた女の子が来て私は。 しかし、私がこれまでのところ傷つけている私がすることができますか請う少女すべての赦しから私はまったく私を許していないのも無理はない。 私は昨日からの痛みで伝えることができるていることを。 私は許しをお求め邪魔するつもりはなく、それだけで聞いて私は希望はない正しいこと。"イタチは説明する。

"私はあなたをお許しください。 あなたは許しを求めて正しいことをしている。 作品のアドバイスを少し、母のに行く話を"私は優しく言う。

パスアウトし、私は痛みです私は原因に崩壊完全に。 イタチはすぐに家に彼の内にかかる私。 夫人うちは洗濯をしているのリビングルーム。 イタチは優しくソファの上に配置私。

"Ohayooおはようございますお母さん。 （おはよう母）"イタチは丁寧に述べています。 "私は洗濯をします役立ちます。"

"Ohayooおはようございますイタチ。 （おはようイタチ）。 そこでは私を助けて何にあなたが参加しました。 それは許しを思わ発見した場合は。 時を要求したうちでは、検索はできますか？"夫人。

について"1分前、母が"イタチため息をついた。

"これは息子が長男だ私、聞かせて時間を私は行くの過去。"ミセスうちは目の意見そっととしてイタチ彼女が見えます。

"Doomoありがとうございますおはようございますお母さん。（母もありがとう非常に）"イタチは感謝している。"私は アシュリー（する必要があります傾向にAshuriさん。

として呼吸軽く私はイタチは時計以上。 彼は死んで感じています私は。 イタチは、私の心を行くを読んイタチください死んでいる終了私は考えて。 私は人生の午前まだこのここに。 みましょうニャー私に残りの部分を、にゃ（。私を見る上でに私の考えを唯一の理由は、より彼を与える。 私は顔を私にごろごろ猫を参照してください目を覚ますします。 私は大声でゴロゴロ笑顔と猫が。

"ああ、恋し猫。（ああ、2匹の猫）"私は笑う。

"失礼か私の目を覚ますことを猫は？"イタチが求めている。

"IIEファミリ（号）、私が目を覚ます私は顔を私に使用ファーリーに"私の答えを。

"ああ洙おっしゃいたい？ （ああ、本当にそうかまたは？）"イタチは求めている。

"海洙デス。 （はいつまり、そうかそうだ）"私の答え。


	8. Chapter 8

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 8 Snatched up Sempai (Upperclassmen) 、第8章）ひったくらアップ（先輩を先輩

私はブリトニー先輩、私の取得の呼び出しから。

"アシュリー、Tasukatteのkudasai！ （助けてください！）"先輩はすぐに悲鳴。

". "海は（はい）"私は答える。

"ありがとうは（ありがとう）"先輩がハングアップします。

"アシュリーは、それに応答しません。"イタチは警告する。

"それはトラップている場合は私は気にしない。 かまは私"私はスナップします。"先輩は先輩です。"

"クラップは、1つこれになった私を"イタチはため息をついた。

時イタチと私は家の取得には、先輩、彼女は椅子のコンピュータ自身の彼女はタイまで。 先輩は足当社で管理することを示す幻術の位置、スネアトラップを。 先輩の猫は、トラップわなされた歩いて罰金の周りだけで、影響を受けない。

"くそ。"イタチの呪い。 "まさかさんができます-我々は取得を通して、あなたの先輩、Ashuri。"

それをシャットダウン"イタチさん"私は物理的に言う。"Ne, Mi, Uma, Saru, Tatsu, Tora! Thereはanimal, ですへの道を得るthrough.なるpet."ネ、ミ、ウマ、猿、タツ、トラ！ カトン：猫の術！ （ラット、ヘビ、馬、猿、ドラゴン、タイガー！火のスタイル：猫術！）"私は叫んだ。

私は猫abbisynianの変換に燃えるような色。 私はトラップを解除幻術のスネア。少女はと眼鏡赤毛の女の子の道場基（武道の学校の制服）が表示されます。

"神は（神）畜生、サスケ- kunさんは腹を立てになるだろう。"彼女は息を彼女の宣誓の下で。

イタチは気付かslinks私以上に側。 彼が回る赤毛の解放先輩を前に。 赤毛の周りになり、用心深く見先輩。

"このアシュリーのひよこ"と思うねえあなたは雌犬は、何ですか？"赤毛の求めている。

"それはカリンだビッチ、先輩-する。 として情報が上にアシュリーまでとして、私はあなたのために何を持っている。"先輩がスナップします。 "私は自分のために話す方アシュリーはできるように。"

私はキュー赤頭カリンの攻撃。 イタチは危険ベイルズて先輩を。 私は勝利イタチに会うまで。で、今は、フォームの午前、元に戻る私。 先輩の家が損なわれてもきれい。 有り難い。/よかった。

"以来、あなたとあなたの'ホットボーイフレンドが命を救った私'が要求さ先輩があなたのため私は何もすることができます取得、アシュリーしますか？"

"先輩は、まっすぐせたものを取得する1つのは。 'ホットボーイフレンドはボーイフレンド私ではない、彼は友達です。 彼の名前はうちはイタチ"私はぶっきらぼうに言う。

"[OK] を。"先輩制止。

"先輩、私たちは飢えている。 あなたは焼肉をするいくつかの牛肉？"私はきれいにお問い合わせください。

私たちは家頭階下先輩の、まだで。 を介してバックドアに潜入デイちゃん、焼肉の牛肉の準備の食材を。 のために皆料理先輩の。 リビングルーム。先輩の猫は、カールアップで私ソファで彼女の私がクラッシュに愉快なおどけ、後腹いっぱいです。 イタチは律儀に私に私なるに側面から見て、。 彼はグラブスペア枕と毛布を、床クラッシュします。デイ- chanさんはイタチを移動しようとしますが失敗します。 日は注意平和終了します。


	9. Chapter 9

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 9 Dei-chan, training and narrow escapes 第9章デイちゃん、トレーニング、および狭いエスケープ

イタチと私は休憩開始週末の訓練一緒に。 これまでのところ、私はイタチに向かって感情を隠すすべてを管理します。 イタチとスパーリングの気持ちを私blurtingから続けて私を、私はイタチを保つハードトレーニング。 これは、学期は、新しい、私の心はちゃんの驚異はデイ-について。割り当てランク上のスクロールされたピックアップを開くことが最後のA -忍術の彼女を訓練決定されますかを見つけるために。 デイちゃんは彼女を訓練する人を開始すること求める問題。 ちゃんのデイ-先輩であること思いやりのある、私はアドバイスは彼女が私の。

"注意深く耳を傾ける私。 誰としたいトレーニングですあなたは人1？ デイダラ、私が知っている。 だから、私は独特の癖を日本の基本的なことを教えているつもりです。"私は慎重だ。

"おじぎを意味する？"デイ- chanさんは求めている。

"はいそれはお辞儀を意味しません。"私の答えを。

"これは酷い。"デイちゃん泣き言を。

"ねえ、いないかとする目的のデイダラですか？"私はスナップします。 "の訓練をする場合する場合は、次に泣き言を終了します。"

"オーケー伊達ちゃん。"デイちゃん膨れっ面を。

私は独特の癖を日本起動教えデイちゃんの基本的な。1週間以内にデイ- chanさんは独特の癖の基本的な日本語を持っています完全に習得。 デイ- chanさんは訓練のための魅力的な開始デイダラする。 最初の上訴が棄却さ悲しい。 2番目の魅力はちゃん-裏目にデイ。 彼女はポイントこの時点であきらめるしたいです。 私は彼女にさせてください。 これは、私たちの間の戦いにつながる。

"あなたはちゃんしているので、死んで伊達-"デイ- chanさんは悲鳴。 "カツ！"

巨大な爆発が飛んで送信する私は私の土地の足の事故でデイダラ。 どうやら、デイダラ、トレーニングデイちゃんの魅力は、この考えている。

"クララちゃん、未。"デイダラは言う。 "あなたは国連て作った偉大な芸術を。 国連、時代の許しを否定するには私を最初のカップルです。 " アーティスト是非私の仲間の、国連を聞かせ、今の起動訓練を。"

"イェーイ！"デイ- chanさんは悲鳴。

イタチは迅速に支援私のものに彼がすることができますクララを教えて寒さをノックアウト私をしています。

"クララは、どのように友人が最適にあなたがこれを？"イタチがスナップします。

"イタチファックオフにします。 これは、ちゃん-なかったデイアウト守るように彼は後に、国連を"デイダラカウンタそれを意図的に並べ替え、聞かせて彼らが。

"でしたいつからあなたは懐疑的ある中学校？"イタチが求めている。

分5"以来、約前。 今オフ、ガールフレンドに行く参照してください自分。"デイダラの答えを。

傾向が負傷、私に彼はイタチはデイダラを反転オフにします。 私は場所のすべてのイタチの寝室に目を覚ますまで、ドア少なくとも開いている。 イタチの手私の眼鏡を。彼は伝えることができます赤面少し私は、。

"、IIは意味イタチさんを感じれ、あなたは申し分なくくん"-イタチ？"私は慎重にお願いします。

"、それがあるだないように私は熱か、またはサン"-私は罰金Ashuri。"イタチの回答。

私はモード忍者スナップインに医療私は額イタチの上に配置私の手を。 私はイタチを直ちに描画私の手を思い出さでルックスが混乱。 部屋の手順富嶽うちは。

"イタチは私の少年は、顔を赤らめていることは、どのようにやっているAshuriさん？"富嶽が求めている。

"私は顔を赤らめていないんだよ！ サスケさんは、私がドアを知っている私であなたは！ Ashuri - sanさんは大丈夫ですだけ！"イタチは不自然に叫んだ。

"イタチのは嘘。"サスケがイタチをからかうと言います。

私はサスケ靴で私のスロー、彼はそれを偏向。 富嶽は笑って頭を振る彼。 私は猫abyssianの変換に慣れ炎の色。 . イタチのペット私は、富嶽と、サスケがままにします。

"Ashuri、なぜ変換した場合は？"イタチが求めている。

"私は理由があった私。 また、サスケがとにかくアップを設定プロットすることでした。"私は答えです。"知っているほかに何かしたい場合は？"

"Ashuriは、今の私かと思うができますか？"イタチは慎重に頼む。

"さて、あなたは私の大きなしているように弟。 あなたが会った我々がいるが私の側以来。 私はイタチを感じるようにお世話ので、"私は言う答え私は丁重に。もたらす可能性がIf私は唯一のフルtruth…

今回イタチが心を私のできるお読みください。 "言っているがないのだあなたは何かが？ あなたのようなことができますようにすると正直"イタチはログインチャイム

"今レッツは右だけ言って適切ではないと言うことは"私はすぐにお答えします。上のSafe.服私は変換（バック人間に）。 "ソロソロ確信のshimasuイタチさんは（私がする必要がありますイタチをするだろう。）"

私は私をに進んで残して停止しますがイタチは。ことが重要だ。 "Ashuri、私が割り当てランク、スクロールからできたことの研究をします。何かがあなたに開くことに関係した。 これは、変換abyssian猫-与える漠然とした内容を自分激しい。1つの事は明らかです。" あなたは何かを失う可能性がすることはできませんを使用してもそれ以外の場合、しばしば。"

私の頭の中で感謝うなずく私は。 私は起こっているトレーニングは行って参照してくださいどのようにデイインのちゃん。すべてがうまくです。デイ- chanさんはバタンとアウトですから！ 文字通り。


	10. Chapter 10

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 10 Not Kakashi-koohai! 第10章はカカシ- koohai！

新学期の最初の月が起こっても通過せず。 それが今だ2月。 キャミーは私あざ笑うです。 彼女は日ですバレンタインについてだけだから。 モニターは、私のために付属しての注意。 これは、コーディングされて明らかに。 イタチが読んでいるから見えるまで、彼が彼が本。 彼は何気なく遠くから注意を読み取ります。

"それで、アシュリーは、イタチですあなたと...あなたはご存知ですか？"キャミーはさりげなく求めている。

"ボーイフレンドとガールフレンド？ でした私は場合でも、ナンバー以外にも私たちの間で動作して気持ちのためにないだけでは、イタチ"私はオフに答えを与えるのはほとんど認識してヒントはほとんど私が。 は畜生キャミー、あなたが告白私確認していると。 私が知っている場合はを

イタチは注意について私に思い出させるために立つまで。 彼は石川氏は散歩に向かって。 氏は石川は私たちが頭を却下彼のうなずく。 イタチと私は廊下歩いて挿入します。

"アシュリーは、軽度の意見イタチが必要によく反応する"に'E8の'、。

"申し訳ありませんが、私は気キャミーを維持したため。 階段は、散布"私は応答します。

イタチと私は階段歩くに、dopel gangersを作成し、根拠を残して学校。 私たちは駅グラニーを満たすと警察綱手ています。

"おばあちゃん、これは良い良い。"いつもの苦情。

"聞く、私は必要な物事を並べ替えイタチに行くソトミッションと。 ある状況が人質。 散布は"おばあちゃんスナップします。

イタチと私は迅速にミッションソト到着時。 私は状況については、この人質感を得る悪い私は万華鏡点滅私の目を、アクティブな私。 私はホール会議徒歩に向かって。 イタチはリードを次の私。 よく足の声についてカップル私を停止します。

"伊達-先輩！まっ！ （やめてください！）これは、トラップがない！"

"カカシ- koohai！"私は凍結。

カリンはkoohai -表示の後ろにカカシ彼女は戻ってkoohaiのポイントクナイをのカカシ。 悪い感情が願い私の認識に対する。

"あなたは何も言うことになっていない。"カリンの脅威を開始彼女。 "今の女の子が良いといわれているかあなたがいる。 あなたはそれを様を、覚えてサスケなる。"

イタチと私はアクティブに検出呪いマーク。 サスケ、重吾と水月が知られていること、その存在が。サスケさんはkoohai散歩オーバーにカリンとカカシ。

"素朴な女の子は声が響く。 ハンフ。 それは弱いですきれいだ残念、彼女の先輩。"サスケは冷静に言う。"カカシ- koohai、どのような先輩かあなたの場合は、と思いますか？"

"あのひと和先輩じゃないデスが**（その人あそこ先輩私ではない。）****"**カカシ- koohai回答中心としてすべての私の言葉が突き刺さる。 "伊達ちゃんが如くキライデス**。** ". **（私は** "を**ちゃん）嫌い伊達** 。

私はイタチに立っている場所動かず。姿勢を取る戦い。 カカシ- koohaiは冷たく私に向かって歩いて、戦闘準備が整いました。

"Ashuriは、どのような行動計画はあなたのですか？"イタチは叫んだ。

. "伊達ちゃん、それは長い間、このためだ沈黙しないようにしたい場合は。 思惑なのかは、あなたが持っトラブル？"カカシ- koohai冷たく言う。

"カカシ- koohai、それらの逮捕の両方を。 カリンはkoohai役立つカカシ-"サスケ注文を。

"ハイサスケ様。"カリンとカカシは声をそろえて言う。

私はしぶしぶ攻撃の準備をカカシ。 イタチはKoohai私のこと戦うためにしたくないか私は。 彼女はピン私はすぐに腰。 私は完全に壁スナップイン、投げカカシスルーkoohai。

"これはあなたを傷つけることが痛い私にはより多くの"私の叫びを。 "あなたは移動このため準備されません。 ! カトン：口寄せHousenkaないカタナ！ （火要素：カタナを召喚フェニックス！）"

私はルックス羽をに召喚フェニックスのような刀を。 Karinさんの首私まで潜入するクナイを入れて私の後ろ。 しかし、私のHousenkaは（フェニックスアクション燃え上がる）に役に立たないまったく。 今回はカリンとカカシ- koohaiは私がから私は固定グランドチャクラをリーチング開始カカシ。

"あなたのカードを切り札できない使用してあなたの今ことができる？ それは先輩だ恥。"カカシは冷たく言う。

"IIEファミリ、Chigaimasu、Koohai。 （いいえ、あなたは後輩が間違って、。）Housenkaは（フェニックス）、イタチに移動し、卍解の準備を！"私は叫ぶ。

マイHousenka（フェニックス）の手の表示にイタチ。 イタチが正しく行使するHousenka。 私が側に行くイタチ）のトスカリンとカカシ-何とか（koohaiをオフに私私はリーチングチャクラカカシの開始感じの効果を。

"イタチ、それは今までだし。 Housenkaは（フェニックス）の心を持って、自分自身でされます。"私は息をしようともがく。

イタチは頭をうなずく彼。 "卍解！Housenkaないカタナは！"

イタチは賢明迅速かつ使用して、私Housenkaします。 水月と重吾はイタチ一致noです。 カリンは賢明側の返しにサスケ。サスケさんは首を形成手のマークを上にカカシ呪い記号を増幅する。 柄を反対呪いマークのイタチタップHousenka。 としてカカシ- koohai払拭するものだが激しく呪いマーク上で実現する起こっている。 サスケとチームホークがままにします。 Housenkaは空気薄い消えるに挿入します。 カカシ- koohai私にはケースを嘆願彼女にしようとします。

"カカシ- koohai場合は、このような忍ランダムでオフになってさまよってはならない！ . 私は叫び声をごめんで叫んでいる私はあなたが、私"。あなたが得られることをする必要があります素朴な頭のあなた。

"伊達-先輩、ごめんなさい（ごめんなさい）！ 第二はwは-したかった..."カカシちゃんスタッターします。

"ドロップはカカシちゃん。 今すぐ散乱みましょう。"イタチの意見コマンドを取る。

カカシちゃんとに従うことなく質問私。 ミッションが完了しました。 ドラマ誰もがこれで関与していない影響をしてください。 しかし、その後遺症が問題となる別の。


	11. Chapter 11

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 11 after math 第11章数学の後

2月は、第2回：にほんご（日本語）クラスです。 私は妄想です非常に。1上で症候群に感謝くの一。 カッシー別名サスケ**ちゃん** 、不信で私を見詰めるこの後聞く以上の私はちゃんを伝える彼女を昨日行ったとき間違った期間。キティ別名鬼- stの 1時。

"ナニ（何）！？ イタチちゃん、何が起こったの？ Kudekaishiteはkudasai（ください繰り返しますが）。"鬼- Chanさんは反転します。

"あなたはすべてを正しく聞いた。 カカシ- koohaiは昨日期間（実行をオフにし**サスケさん**とチームタカ世紀ハーク ）1。 カカシ- koohaiツールと終了を餌として"私はしぶしぶ言う。

"要求だったがないのはいくつかのカカシ- chanさんはちゃんによると昨日のか"鬼-。

"ハイ（はい）。 私は言ったkoohaiは物事をカカシ午前は繰り返しこれらの昨日。ちゃん-繰り返しをするサスケすでに十分な私を殺す"私は答えです。

私は元に戻す感じるすべてが来るだけ。 くノ一症候群は、私の正気を私の窒息。 すべての私の攻撃と私の仲間は、私が上にその足跡を残し、すでに。先生の（先生）の声が正気を呼び出します帰っ。 彼女は俳優の音声についてアニメの話です言って、英語を話すもの。 先生は俳優の声ブリーチです話について。 のぼかし日は別の学校の内訳ではイタチ神経オンにした後の家。 私は精神的に感じ、自分自身がなって弱く、両方の物理的に。 私の神経衰弱の注文フォームが可能すべてのことが尊重さにする必要があります私は意味夜間条件にイタチの家。 聞かせてこれが起こる。イタチを本能的に母私のことを確保監視しながら私の条件をの成就の願いはいるには消極的親愛なるお母さん（母は）。

くノ一症候群。 だから、と考えている真のどのような綱手様（レディ綱手イタチ）と約Ashuriさん（アシュリー）。 Something's up, はme.ともさ設定していません

自分自身にThinkingはインチチャイムagain, Itachi-san?私は

ハイ（はい）。 については、あなたの場合は、再び私のいるの家で。イタチはhomework.を応答します。英語Youがあったの仕上げ神経衰弱後

AA (oh).私ため息精神。 Canはme?を保護する1つの答え質問を割り当てられている場合があったなぜme,

くノ一症候群。 'おばさんの祝福'が要因であるも貢献。私の意志が回答。イタチの再生の大部分だけでなく。 残りの部分を取得するいくつかの。 おやすみなさいAshuriさん（おやすみ/）がスリープ状態にアシュリーも。を

Hai (yes, 私は残りの部分をwill).私は答えるの信頼を置く私の完全な、バックイタチ体とさせる私。 ことを知るだけでは、私が行うことができます。

なぜ弟は、このに関与することがありますか？ 今では右の敵はない実際に役立つのだということ。 Ashuri - sanさんは脆弱です。 彼女koohaiはナイーブですちょっと。 マダラは再びストライキが待っている可能性のための彼彼女'万華鏡'。 Ashuri - sanさんは最近あまりにもあるされて使用して彼女の'猫の変換を'。 彼女は戦いに負けているれての戦い。 なぜAshuri - sanさんの利得万華鏡は（'聞かせて万華鏡）を介して単独で万華鏡おばさんの祝福'？ どのようにでも可能だったね。 それは気のスクロールは、ヘルプや情報をされていない降伏も。 。イタチは、彼はあくびが見守る中私は寝平和残りのたわごとはいくつかの必要がある私は。 いいえ、私は職務を私する必要があります果たす。も徹夜をする場合、すべてのことを意味引っ張る。


	12. Chapter 12

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 12 The Soul Within 第12章魂の中で

. イタチは落ち着きがかなり。彼の体は、残りを要求している彼の魂が起こることを聞かせしません。 イタチは忠実に私を見守る。 私のあらゆるニーズに彼の傾向が、彼は考えが広がっている。

美ヶ原の天使、名瀬私はあなたもカラダも誘惑の課？ Sonogo、ふたたび、イッタ私の和kangaete今須？ しょうりゃく私のオ素晴ナshinraiオoiteテイル。私の和誘惑恋しochiiraもったいないyoyuuしょうがない琴如くdekiます。 （美しい天使、なぜ、再び午前あなたが私が誘惑ボディ？その後、一体何を考えています私は？あなたは私を完全な信頼を置いている。私は誘惑に陥らない余裕がないことができます。）

夫人うちは私のチェックに入ってくる。

"お母さん、サスケですか？"イタチは慎重に頼む。

"わざわざお友達彼の外泊していますています。"ミセスうち回答。 "してください残りの部分を取得するいくつかの。"

夫人はうちの葉とベッドに行く。 それは話を私は無意識のうちに開始するときのみ22:30です。

"イタチくん千明カイトkudasai。（イタチ- kunさんは近くに来てください。）"

彼女和私の恋し千明彼女恋しクールーよ恋しirai恋するの課？ 彼女和私つの時間taマット、Ashuri和地道ninshiki寺網とても参考。 コレ和jissai快的サスケオシテイルすなわちないソトデスです。 タブンAshuri和ナニ課オnozondeテイル。 震え私の如くkakujitsu恋しシテテイル彼女府imaの私の如くhitsuyouダ。質問アシュリーは、私が待機するか、彼女来るに近いされていない完全に認識しているだけで、彼女は何も（か彼女はそれがサスケを実際knowing快適住宅ですがうちの。Maybeアシュリーは何か望んでいる。すべての私は確かに知っている彼女は今右必要私を）イタチは迷う。

"イタチくん和、私はあなたが如くochitsukaもったいないデスは、痛みオスキデ和もったいない。 痛和私のオオービーsasaru。 テkudasai。 誓い私の恋しクールー。 （イタチ- kunさんは、私が落ち着きているときにしないことが好きです。それは私をおびえさせる。くださいが私来るに近い。）"私はそっと泣く。

イタチは額に手を置く彼。"私はココ恋しテイルのhitsuyou和もったいないない如く琴を。 Hasshuの和、震えが如くバイバイのデス。私の和ochitsuka見捨てないないお母さん和youkyuu恋しoujite私はあなたオmimamotteテイルデ和もったいないホカ。 （私はここに。必要があるとなっない恐怖する。ハッシュは今、すべてが正しいと、すべての要求されたほかの母親はあなたの私は、あなたを見守って私はない落ち着き。）"

神chikushō！ 痛みは和私の如くofu恋しガドガド河野よ恋しナリタイド和もったいない！ わたしは和見捨てない如くdon'na坂口ないshuruiトキ恋し府、nemutteテイルAshuri - waのほうじ茶オjitsugen和もったいないに想フちゃん。 本町和tsuneni会よりもな剛寺再のます。 ちょっとマット、志賀市、貴方が如くnemutteテイル、migiおっしゃいたい？ ナニが如くしょうりゃく私のオmotomete seikakuのおっしゃいたい？ （神畜生！それはこのような油断されることを私が好き！私はちゃんはアシュリー眠っていないですが実現すると思うあなたが種の電源投入時に保持します。本は剣れるよりも強し、常にしています。ちょっと待って、右？は何です正確に求めるイタチと思っている私を）？彼はそうで私が、眠っているあなたは。

"イタチくん私はあなたが如く私の恋し使用オ尻手のテイル。 （に私イタチの嘘くんていることは知っている私が。）"私はささやくような声。 ""あなたの和のochitsukinode、私の恋し見捨てないない市ウデをしない難波中デほうじ茶、ikutsu課はsuiminのオ徹デス。咽頭が如くやせるイタチ-隊長ダ。 （あなたは睡眠です落ち着き、あなたのように保持私の腕の一部となる。それは隊長がないためイタチの。）"

イタチが言って従うにもかかわらず、実際に私私は何を考え、任意の私が持っていない。 すべて私が知っているイタチであることの信頼を置く私の完全な私私は。 ことを私は言って最後は"愛しタンジュンアルイタチくん。 （私は）愛するあなたはイタチくん。"イタチの魂が安心して入れて、彼の心はレースがまだ。 彼は腕にあるの横にある下私、彼に私を保持する。 イタチは、クロック彼のようで、それは午後は今11時50分

"愛しタンジュンアルAshuriちゃん。 （私はちゃん大好きあなたがアシュリー）"イタチはささやきます。

神chikushō！ 私の和御膳竹恋しシンダn個のダよ！ コレ和tan'ni城西ないyōkyūオ私の和彼女が如くnemutteテイルはもったいない和に飛翔いたら戻らないテイル恋しshitagau琴オわたしが好きデ。 馬〜Tsute、私の如くkanjiteテイル？ 貴方が如く私の廻り恋しウデオ包むの課ですか？ 名瀬私はあなた恋し府、Ashuriちゃんオyatteテイル琴恋し弾けおっしゃいたい？ わたしの和は、テイルを見捨てないないyawarakai羽田オkanjite。 わたしのmoの貴方はテイルshatsuない下で恋しタンジュンアルの裸は胸オkanjiteの。 糞 ー ！ 名瀬は私の如くkoreraは琴恋し弾けおっしゃいたいか？ ナンデson'nani Ashuriちゃんsofutoおっしゃいたい？ サテ、私の和の痛みオshutokuの市のます。 私の和ikutsu課nokoriないbubunのオshutokuの市のます。 多田jissai恋し私の如く新出、明日の朝恋し鳴る津森デスhenkōのshimasen！（神は畜生！私は午前6死んで！これが眠っている彼女は知っている私がされていないか私を単に従うの要求をの女性。待って、何を感じて私は？私それはあなたの腕を包むあなたはなぜ私がちゃん、アシュリー気付いてやっていることをあなたは？私は感じて柔らかい肌、私も感じてあなたの裸の胸をシャツの下にある。たわごとを！なぜ物事を午前これらの私は気づいてなぜちゃんをするかは、アシュリーので、ソフト？あなたは何も言うことができない私まだ動きを感じるお客様のあらゆる！すべての権利を、私はそれを取得します。私は残りの部分をいくつかなる展望だ。ただ、午前中明日の男性しない変更死亡するという事実を私は行く！）


	13. Chapter 13

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 13 Deadman 第13章デッドマン

2月に3 回は 、2時15分にはイタチを午前は分離私。

"イタチ私の男の子。 何が地獄を考えているあなたは！？ あなたが現在いる死んで！"

氏はうちはイタチを取るしようとすると私は本能的にイタチの前に自分を置く。"うちさん和行くイタチkizutsukeru琴和师！ わたしは和こんなに恋しtaizai恋するイタチオもらいました！ ケア和ochitsuki、私の和コワイよ！ 痛和私のイワシダ、ごめんね！ シテkudasai河野幻術イタチは恋するに私の恋し爆笑問題オだすやせるshiyōに和omowaもったいない！ 私の和shōjikiダ！ （うちさんが（氏うち）してくださいイタチ傷つけることはありません！私は近くに滞在するイタチを要請！彼は落ち着き、私は怖いよ！それが障害である私の、私は申し訳ありません！幻術このご遠慮くださいではないと思うイタチのトラブルを使用する得るために私に！私午前正直！）"

氏うちは信じられない放棄任意で私の試みを、彼は視線で中にイタチを攻撃する。 私は罪悪感を氏お辞儀をする自分のうちに私の手私と膝を示す。 "貴方が如くコレオokonau恋し長南オmotome taの"Ashuriちゃん和、テイルを飛翔するには？ ワカリのません。 コレはガイン加納ナ琴和dekiません。 イタチ和私の天安府、河野震えホントおっしゃいたい？ （アシュリーちゃんは、このですかあなたは私の長男を要請すると言っ？私は理解していますこれが可能なことはできません。イタチは私の長男、真のこのすべての？）"

"私の和コワイモノラルデスホントのデス"父の和。 移動Ashuriちゃんオyurushi、彼女府奥のオsaikin寺網テイル。 レディ綱手の和は、Ashuriちゃん和のimaの作ったshinkei suijakuシテ私taのnarabaは、私の和彼女和殿よナ貞享和加納イワシが如くはん爆笑問題オataeru nin'iない純情ひぐらしshitagau琴恋しヤロックテイルtaをノーブする。 Ashuriちゃん和安貞シテしんしんの友恋しはデスはんです。父島の和、コレ和絶対に行くtaizai随時アップーデートよ恋し恋するのhitsuyōが如く。 （父は、私はすべてを午前恐れはtrueです。くださいちゃんを許してアシュリー、彼女は関係ない。ているされてから多くの最近与えていたこれまでレディー綱手述べたちゃんは、もしアシュリー精神彼女は、任意の従うはずの内訳を、私はどのような状況かもしれない。アシュリーちゃんは絶対これは、父を。必要になることができるため、ご希望の安定の両方に物理的精神的に。）"イタチは答えます。

氏はうちは完全にオフにバックアップします。 "Neの恋するの恋しの和、shimasuを ない井戸。 ほうがく課唐和omoshiroiガラクタ。 コレは和meireiダよ。 （あなたへ戻る睡眠の両方。いいえ面白いがらくたをあなたからのいずれか。それが順序です。）"

"海乳。 ワカリのました。（はい父私は理解しています）"イタチと私は同じ時間と言う時。

私は近くのデイちゃんの存在を感知する。 イタチは同様にデイちゃんをすることができます感じます。

"やれやれ、それは朝です'午前2時半にfreakinの。 これは良い良い、デイちゃん"私うなり声。

"鬼ちゃんが誘拐されてよ！"デイ- chanさんはウィンドウ件から。

"糞！（くそ！）"私のものをつかむ私は呪いである。 "詳細を見る私のあなたの鳥は、上の部屋を作るかとちゃん、鬼取る私を。"

"クララは、2つの部屋を作る。"彼のものをイタチはコマンドとして彼がつかむ。

クララ、イタチと私はシーン休暇直ちに。デイダラをオンすでに拷問されている鮫ちゃんが教えてくれる。私はHonwanganjiとして場所を認識するこの。鬼- Chanさんは鐘巨人悲鳴警告私を。 マダラうちはちゃん-れ拷問鬼。 彼女は勇敢に彼女を戦うに戻るにもかかわらず、傷つけていることは。 私は私をジャンプしようとするとマダラが停止イタチは。

"Ashuriちゃん、何もないしているのかを条件。"

"おかしいあなたが言う必要はイタチ、未。 あなたは国連、いずれかのたわごとを行うにしていることができる。"デイダラさんは笑う。 "Kureraちゃん和、ジニナニオsubeki課オ尻手テイルかがやきoを解除。（クララちゃんの時間を輝き解除知って、何に。）"

"ハイデイダラ-先輩。（はいデイダラの先輩。）"デイちゃんと応答すると、ちょうど明らかに理解何デイダラが。

イタチと私は一緒に見ながら鬼傍観ちゃんは上に配置救助迅速に。 鬼ちゃん、イタチと私は爆弾と見るようにデイちゃん粘土の集中砲火をオフにデイダラ発生。府の爆発ダすべての芸術の他の"またはものですされているいずれか"カツ！"！（芸術は爆発だ！）"ちゃんデイダラ-マダラうちの逃亡する前にデイ彼得るためにダメージを与えることも大きなチャンスを。 イタチは綱手を引くために呼び出すレディー電話を細胞彼の。

"レディ綱手は、最大してください目覚める。 これはイタチです。キティは彼女の必要がある個人に割り当てられてガードを。"

"イタチは、それは3です朝の午前のfuckinの。 やってアップ時の時間、この場合はどのようなもの地獄です地獄？ 個人ガードはキティがミスに割り当てられ、すでにされて。 今、ハングアップだけで家に帰ります。"グラニー綱手はスナップします。

イタチがハングアップします。 鬼ホシガキキサメ家にキティの護衛に到着する。 " 和、園少女Ashuri見捨てないないgārufurendoのおっしゃいたい"ちょっとイタチさん？ 慟哭そしては、課はひよこデスあえてガイン河野Kitiか？ （ちょっとイタチさんは、彼女はその少女アシュリーのか、そして誰がひよここのキティ？）"

"Ashuriちゃん和私のgārufurendoデ和もったいない。Kitiの和は、genzai電気、ガス唐鮫肌オnusumo uはデス子のない女にシテテイルします。 （アシュリーちゃんはあなたからされていない私のガールフレンドサメを盗む。しようとキティは現在女の子です。）"イタチは答えます。

鬼通知鬼ちゃん）Sharkiskin（の肌ホールドをしようとする取得します。 鬼の頭ちゃん上なで鬼。 鬼ちゃんの手をかむ鬼の、試飲彼を。

"あなたは鬼のような味の寿司、ホシガキキサメ。 ガードだがあなたは私の個人的な？"吉舎ちゃん無邪気で見える彼。

" ガード、そう私は"個人。 あなたはキティをしているfeistyミス、我々が良いだけでしょう得るに沿って"鬼の答えを。 "ちょっとデイダラバーイ府、jissai恋しichido sutorētoシテ今須。 貴方は、和園浩が如くKurera市サクラの女は子はこんなにオホジ。 彼女は和shōrai - teki恋し見捨てないないgārufurendoカモシャイアもったいない。（ちょっとデイダラ、あなたが実際にまっすぐに1回あなたは近くにいた女の子の良いようにクララ彼女は将来のガールフレンドでかもしれない。）"

" "地獄オshattodaun市shimasuをshutokuのキカセートはこの場所で唐。（シャットダウン地獄が起動し、場所を聞かせ、この私たちの取得を。）"イタチスナップします。

みんなのペアを開くと家庭向かう。 家でデイちゃんの、デイダラはベッドちゃんにデイタックス。

"おやすみなさい、私はほとんどのアーティストが、今オフ、スリープ状態に移動します。"デイダラはため息をついた。

"デイダラ-先輩、要求午前私は本当に'あなたの小さなアーティストは'？"デイ- chanさんは。

"ハイKureraちゃん。 （はいクララちゃん。）あなたが解除している'私の小さな芸術家。 回答デイダラの"移動ダウンする寝る私はよ階段、非。

デイちゃんつかむデイダラの手、とどまることを懇願する。 デイダラはしぶしぶ懇願するようだ与えるのにデイちゃんは彼がドアのちゃん-決定睡眠でデイ。 一方、家で鬼- chanさんの、鬼はベッドに行くちゃんについて鬼と主張している。 鬼は、不本意の呼び出してイタチを。

"イタチさんが如く、しょうりゃく私の和、河野kitisurīpu jōtai恋し鳴るのひよこのIUのないオtasukeruの憶えの課？ 河野少女和、彼女和Ashuriないひよこは、テイルtsuzuketeの琴オkakuninシテテイルを私つののタンジュンアル和震えはkenriデ（イタチさんを、と言っします保持あなたは女の子に役立つ私はこのひよこキティこれは教えに行く？眠る彼女右のすべてのですひよこが持つようアシュリー確認が。）"

"Ashuriちゃん岳デけっこうデス。（アシュリーちゃんは大丈夫ですだけ。）"イタチが応答します。

私は携帯電話に入れ吉舎ちゃんに鬼を注文携帯電話とのかかるイタチ。

"吉舎ちゃん、私は大丈夫だよだけ。 今すぐベッドに行くと、それは手遅れだ。"私はため息が。

吉舎- chanさんは続けてハング夜が、できるように平和。 私はすべてを休ま知って平和現時点での大丈夫。 イタチ、デイダラと鬼は、以上の混乱を知っています、その職務をも、しかし、、彼らは右残してね？ 私は誰か、私が何が起こるか、この回を超えているすべての？ その後、再び、私はイタチを知っている必要があります関係の公式を求めるためにしようとするよりも。


	14. Chapter 14

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 14 March Madness 第14章3月マッドネス

3月に沿って主要な到着とちゃん鬼を、明らかになってカオス吉舎。 これは私の救済のための非常にである。 私のスタイルを見つけることが面白いときは議論の戦いについて。 koohaiクラシック/先輩瞬間。 デイ- chanさんは先輩自身の指示彼女のために立ち私に彼女は。しかし、両方吉舎とデイ- chanさんは午前、私は幸運も。 私は5月にAPテストのお尻を私心配私についてオフにします。 だけでなく、私に試練の時のことです。 イタチはストレスを私は思う。これが）理由の組成と、彼は英語引っ張る私を脇直後4ピリオド（AP通信。

"あなた和ふたたびちゃんしらじらしくも玄海オoshiteテイルのashurī -。 貴方はsutoresureberuが如くofuの恋しのgurafuのmoのはん。 ワタシワので、私の恋し痛みはナニmoがセリフ和池もったいないkoreraをしない琴オ感じる琴如く随時アップーデート。 ナニはガインokotteおしえてkudasai。（同様にアシュリーを押してあなたがしているちゃんの制限を再びあなたのチャートのストレスレベルがオフにします。私は物事を、これらのことが感じなので、何のことはない教えを私に。起こって教えるですか私は。）"イタチの状態を。

"私はしらじらしくデtaishoshi nakereba奈良もったいないikutsu課は琴。 恋し私の和isshōkenmei kaihiシユーに市taの私のオireteテイルkukyō世界ノは河野kureijīくそ和。 わたしの和の夏のがっこうのNI育の課を、kudasai、tan'ni私の真一三人デ地獄オnokoshiteコウは3ネン-サラサ網テイル。イタチくん和私オ鼓動悠恋するをしないキケンひぐらし。私はあなたなし廻り如くhyōjiセアmasunode、痛み井高。（一部のものは私は自分の私の対処ているすべてのこのクレイジーくそ高の1年私を持って置くのように苦境した私は、ハードに3番目の私の繰り返すことだと私は避けてください。または学校夏の危険を有する移動する学校。イタチくんは、単独でください地獄だけを私に残して、私はあなたの周りが表示されますので、後で説明します）"私は冷たくスナップイン。

私はイタチから離れて歩くだけ活性化万華鏡に彼と私の前に参照してください彼に手順を繰り返します。 私が応答として有効に鉱山。 イタチは彼から徒歩私はさせてに行く。

"私はあなた恋し岳地獄オnokoshite津森和もったいない。 ナイ気がないほー和、私の如くコレオokonau飼いならされたデス。 Ashurīちゃん和、私はあなたオtasukeru琴如くdekiます。 しょうりゃく河野琴nitsuite tsumetaiメースの恋するhitsuyō和の师. わたしの和'dainyū恋し大方テンダ、痛み和の私の貴方をしないシモベひぐらしナリます。 貴方のmoが私のオshin'yōシテ私じゃないか？（私は一人で地獄をあなたに私を残ししないようにだけ行く。そこをだない気に役立つ方法を私が私にしないようにできます。、ちゃんアシュリー。あなたはこのことについて雌風邪することはありません。私は考え'に代入'は、それはため息になります私はあなたのしもべ信頼も。ください場合ではない私が？）"イタチは。

"イタチくん和、私はあなたオshin'yō恋するナ。 Shikashi、私の恋しナニ課オおしえてkudasaiしょうりゃくナニ寺網シモ寺網テイルのすねはイミ？しょうりゃく私のシモ大嫌いなオおしえてkudasai恋する恋し府、痛みが如く表層の恋し私のオkorosu。 シテはkudasai私の和しらじらしくジョグジャカルタジョクジャカルタオ鼓動琴和师。 貴方が如くtasukeru琴如く随時アップーデートはテイル、ふたたびmigiは震えオ地獄オnokoshiteのsairyōないうふふ和私の和chōdo私の恋しdakenodeを、私の和shūchū dekirushi。 （イタチくん、私はあなたを信用するな。しかし、何かを伝えるニュースを私に、サーバントしない場合はされて知っているかされて本当に意味？公務員については私のしているあなたは、その教えを私は、それが内側に殺す私を。作るしないでください私自分自身を繰り返します。することができますに役立つ最適な方法を私は再び正しいものをしだけ残して私に地獄を単独で集中することができますので、私は。）"私は再びスナップイン。

イタチは混乱感じではなく、あえて表示していない彼は。 代わりに、彼は静かにアクティブな私たちの万華鏡の手を置く彼に私の肩。キープ協会はイタチと私は。 イタチは私のままでレベル視線を彼の。 彼の涙をおじぎ彼はため息をついたとして頭を痛み、隠れ。

"それは貴方が如く河野よ恋しkurushimuダニ私のオkizutsuketeテイル。 私の和tandokuデほうがく課オnokoshite岩網すきデス。名瀬はしょうりゃくセリフテイル河野よナモノ？ Kiiteのkudasai、わたしの和zan'nen私のことば和見捨てないオkizutsuketeているよ. 私の和より男子奥の伊丹、ashurīちゃん和oshieru?（それはこのような苦しむあなたが見ている私を傷つけて、私は好きではない単独あなたを残していると語った。なぜ言っている場合は、このようなもの？聴いてください、私はあなたをスーパーインポーズが残念私を傷つけている言葉は。を教えてくださいそこにある彼は隠れて事実を彼は泣いているよりイタチ"痛み、アシュリーちゃんは）？

"すみません、私の太刀和河野のちない会話オshūryō恋するのhitsuyōが如くはん。イタチくん和、hotondoないひとが如く見捨てないないこころオできないときスルガ、私の和もったいない随時アップーデートない課ワカラ。 私のやせるの中naide、痛み和muimiダ。モーメントtakusanダ.（許しては私、私たちはすることができます私は、心を介してwillがを演出しますこの会話を後に起こって教えてください。ほとんどは、イタチくん人できません。くださいsake私の泣きしないと、それは十分だと無意味。です十分に。）"私はため息をつく。

イタチと私は万華鏡を無効にする我々 。 我々は、道を行く私たちの別の。 イタチの家その後で、私は）宿題を作るに終わるとイタチ（終了後我々は。致命的な中毒してください彼の唇の恵み鉱山と優しさ。 イタチは上のシャツをしなくても持っていない。 私は腕ラップを回避する彼の感じている。 私が発生するこれをしないことです私はなぜ知っているが、ベッド彼の私をそれは掃引としてイタチは感じている天国のオフで私を私運ぶ足を。 時間半のパスと我々が訪問を取得しない。 'おばさん'はイタチ。両方だとむかつくが私たちの怒りを保持彼女を閉じる私はの最悪を得るために彼の可能性が高いです考えて私は。

"イタチは、Ashurii、自分自身を説明する。"おばさんのコマンドを。

"私は最近自分ではないよ。 私は甥の長男下落しているあなたの愛と。私を許して"私の答えを。

"私は言い訳を持っていない。 私はちゃん- Ashuriiと恋が落ちている。 私は許せないんだ"イタチの答えを。

"イタチは、Ashurii、警告することに感謝と2つのオフ私はあなたを私せる。 次回は、アンジーさん裏切り者 、私はいいことがありますそれについて。"おばさんの葉。

私はコールカカシ-起こっているちゃん何を確認します。 私は近くを聞く彼女の携帯電話が鳴る。彼女は私が愛と喜び（で木村友紀さんの着信音としての彼女の設定）。 カカシちゃんがハングアップしイタチは、丁寧にウィンドウができますを通じて彼女をします. それは人です非常に立派な救済を参照してください提供カカシちゃん。

"ごめんなさい伊達-先輩。 （私は先輩ごめん伊達-。）"カカシちゃんため息を。

"バイバイカカシ- koohai。 （これはkoohaiの[OK]カカシ-）"私は笑顔。"私は人名誉いるんだ働くことは安心参照してください。"

"推測は何ですか？"カカシ- koohaiは笑っている。

"ナンおっしゃいたい？（って何ですか？）"私はお問い合わせください。

"私は天使を考える保護者の私がしたんです"カカシちゃんの答えを。

"少なくともあなたは'言っていないのボーイフレンド'は、ほとんどの攻撃した心臓あなたの先輩です。警告イタチは"ちゃんがご-ことに注意何を言うカカシ。

"まあ後見人は彼氏の意見私のようなことは彼がします。 私が最初に先輩は言った満たす必要があるだろう彼を彼は"カカシは笑顔。

"あなたは河野しゅご天使カカシちゃん？（のあなたのカカシの天使はこの守護ちゃん？）"イタチと私は本能的にお問い合わせください。

"私のしゅご天使の芳名和サスケデス。（私の守護天使の名前はサスケですうち）"カカシちゃんの答え。

私はショックを渡すから出て。 サスケが部屋に入る。 彼は丁寧にカカシちゃんに対応します。 イタチは信じられない頭の中で彼の交わしている。 カカシちゃんはしどろもどろに取得し、彼女に執着する丁寧サスケもされています。

"リトル兄弟、何が起こってんだ？"イタチは懐疑的要求。

"日せのとだけ言ってカカシバレンタインに- chanさんは控訴の'攻撃少女救出私から'ファンの後私のソフト面。"サスケが冷たくスナップします。

"私が参照してください。"への私の傾向がイタチは彼がうなずく。 "あなたと私はその後話をする必要があります。 ご確認くださいカカシ- chanさんは時間に帰宅。 " ああところで、先輩、彼女とは夜の支出を彼女にさせるわけにはいきませんあなたを彼女は話しています。"

"問題ありませんし。"サスケガス。


	15. Chapter 15

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 15 The Explanation: An Incident with AXE 第15章の説明：インシデントアックスと

私は感覚私の来て、カカシ- koohai家にはすでに。イタチがでている奴のシャツを既に入れた。 正気を多くしていただきない私が良さを理由に参加しました。 イタチとサスケは1分ですの異常な。 注意をするまでに私がキャッチに話すまで。

"イタチくん、何が起こっているの？ 何かをかミス私は？"私はお問い合わせください。

"お母さん！..."サスケは、額を突くでイタチの消灯しているカット。

"申し訳ありませんがサスケは、おそらく別の時間。"イタチ冷静に言う。

私はオフのお尻を私のしたい笑うが、私はくすくすそっとの代わりに。 イタチのため息、質問に私の持っバックフォーカスします。

"アシュリーは、ここの状況です。 私の弟サスケの日にアッ着の学校にバレンタイン。'ファンの女の子の攻撃の研究であなたの上に起こったキャッチライブラリで昼食していたときに、。 カカシ- chanさんは2番目の最後に起こったすることでサスケ近くにあり、思わぬ障害。それは学校です良いことだったのセキュリティは約後。配らに'ファンの女の子'、サスケは天使彼女の守護に加え申し出をされて約カカシちゃん。"イタチの状態を。

私はなぜ見てサスケ不思議。

"私は天使知っている守護のkoohaiあなたの場合はなってしまうことになるように依頼する理由は私が。 私が本題になるカット。 私はkoohaiあなたの意志誘拐後の総ディックのように認める私は感じた。 アンジーさんはマダラを行い、私が実現する人のために働い地獄私は。 チームタカとの人たちを私は許した彼女が終了を話してくれた後に。 時には他素朴なアンジーは、あまりにも"サスケが冷たくについて説明します。

私はうなずいて私の頭を静かに。 私は危険を見つけるのが自分のコンテンツと事実れませんkoohaiは素朴な私。 私の心は不思議攻撃に戻る'ファンの女の子の。 イタチ通知この。

"Ashuriiちゃん、何が心にあるの？"

"'ファンの女の子の攻撃'。 私が話を知って似ています。 それがすべてだ。"私の答え。

よかった、それは金曜日です。 驚いたことに、私の母は、週末は家でイタチのご滞在をさせる私は。 私は幸運誓うする必要があります私は。誰にもわからないが、私は知っている私が参照してください珍しい週末を控えて。


	16. Chapter 16

**の/****は：私のスタイルいつも私の休憩から決定を取る。** **私が話をミニ決めたに書き込む****4****。** **一人一人がの観点から、各キャラクターの語られている。** **をお楽しみください！**

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 16 I Must Be At His Side 、第16章私はサイド彼にしなくてはならない

異常な週末ストーリー：マイストーリー

の前に家の人は夜だがように私は持っていない過ごした。 しかし、この時間は、物事が異なっています。 イタチと私は座って、終了するまでの家。 起こる生きるだけ一緒に何ができるか？ 私は耳を傾けるだけでは何でしょうかを。

家の家事は約行われています。イタチと私は家を持って放置しないで何もすることができます私たちは以来、ありません。 ソファまで東洋身近に昼寝をして私が決めることとします。 イタチはそれ以外の場合を示します。 彼は腕の中でかかる私に彼の部屋彼に私を2階に開始運ぶ。

"Gārufurendoダrikōruの西郷のじかん"イタチくん、私はあなたがない。 マダ見捨てないない妻を。（イタチくん、前回私は彼女リコールあなたの私は。れないあなたの妻）"私はそっと駄々をこねる。

"あなた和Ashurīちゃんオ尻手、タンジュンアルsubekideの見捨てない岳は憲しらじらしくをしない未来がない妻。 マタ、見捨てないの園sofuto susurinaki如く私のオしょうりゃく私のくちびる恋しkonganシテテイル史記shimasu。（あなたはちゃんを知っているアシュリーは、妻である将来だけ考えて自分で自分の。加えて、すすり泣きのあなたのソフトが私に伝えますが私の唇の懇願するような場合はしています。）"イタチのカウンタを。

"モーメント倉庫恋し育shinaide kudasai。 Shikashi、アマイ私の和ドーサshimasen離しイミオsasoi。（そこに行くかでもない。含意誘いが、甘い仕事話ではないと私は）"私はちゃめっ気たっぷりに言う。

"Ā、荘おっしゃいたい？ サテ、痛み和見捨てないないヨナ音が如く法師gatteテイル岳デ私のくちびるイジョ族。 Oのnozominaraナニデモ恋するのよ。 そうかというと、それはその後、音のような場合はしている物乞いのことです（ああ私の唇以上だけ。あなたの願いは、コマンドは私の。）"イタチは笑っている。

私は満足してゴロゴロ。 イタチはそっとベッド、彼の設定私。 私は点滅し、彼は上半身裸だ、私の隣に横たわっている。 イタチは、長いもキスを私と彼のチャクラの洪水私のロック解除、感覚の部分を抑制した私は私。 の私の部分は、それは愛のために呼び出します。 私は大声で運転される私がごろごろ私としての感覚を、野生イタチができます。 我々は時間昼食まで作る。ランチの後、イタチと私は一緒に昼寝をする。 明確な夢を私私は1つの事のようになります：私は側のイタチ必要が行われました。 もう問題はない、それは週末としての残りの部分。

異常週末ストーリー：デイちゃんの物語

私は芸術だの最後にデイダラの取得ハングします。 問題は、私は多くのうち時間がかかります。 これは安っぽいように非常に私は感じています。 それでもはデイダラ-先輩は、アーティストを呼び出します私"自分の小さな"私のコメントを感じる彼だけだ、彼は私横たわっています。

だから、もう一度だ土曜日。 今日は訓練ではない。 デイダラ-先輩が多く感じてもトレーニングを押して私たちの彼がいる。 私たちは自分の家をする必要があります。絶好のチャンスは、先輩-デイダラと話をする。

"先輩は、何が私をですか？"私はお問い合わせください。

"'私の小さい芸術家。"は、デイダラ回答。 "何がちゃんだが間違っKureraの？"

"私はもう感じカットではない私は、この"私ため息を。

"よくもそんなことが言えるね。！ 私は知っているものものがありますラフ再度しないと言うあなたは。"デイダラを親切だ。

私は混乱を見て、彼に畏敬の念。 先輩の抱擁私を優しく。 彼は近くに保持している私を行かせていません。 1時間後、デイダラ-先輩は昼寝をする私は、しばらく私終了かけて見ている。 昼寝後、私の私が実現する：私は側の先輩である必要がありますでデイダラ-。 関係ないそれはない週末のように残りの。

異常週末ストーリー：吉舎ちゃんの物語

私は他人のためだと考えについてはどのようにイタチのneesanは（犠牲になりますので、多くの）Ashurii。 I look up to her. 私は彼女を見まで。 イタチ neesanは妹です実際に私の大きなそれは彼女のせいだね、私の人生は変わった。 私が持ってきたん個人ガードを満足している私は。 方法neesanのイタチのおかげです。 場合は、彼女のしたに借金を返済私への道。 その後、再び、それは土曜日だと私はたくさん考える傾向がある。 鬼はこれを知っていると考え鎖を私の中断されます。

"ねえキティちゃん、何が割り込み鬼だであなたの心？"

"イタチのneesan"私の答え。

"私は参照してください。 まあそれは正午とはについて。 彼女かコールしたい場合は？"鬼は求めている。

私は電話をセルプル私の、番号をダイヤルイタチのneesanの。 すべて私が手に離れている彼女の留守番電話、右。

'はマシマシ！ （ハロー！）申し訳ありませんが私は今右電話することはできません来て。 私はやだ可能性が最も忙しい電話を私の答えのような感じはない。 電話ので、私は君だイタチので作る私の次にオフになって、おそらくて再び私は！さよなら！'

"イタチのneesan "私は笑う。 "私はそれを知っていた。 " あなたの側をいたずらかあります。"

"あなたは知っているKiitiちゃん、私はちょうどさんイタチの試みを呼び出す。 彼は犯罪だ滑らか。"鬼は笑う。 "彼の電話はよくオフです。"

"我々と彼女にするスパイについてイタチの見つけたとneesan彼女がいる場合の頭を私たちがあります。 しかし、私は今感じて眠い。"私はあくびを。

鬼と私は一緒に素敵な昼寝をする。 幸せとしてされる私は夢を私が実現私は望んでいるneesanはイタチの。 彼女が望んでいるのか、私にどこに決定します。そういう意味で私は側の鬼である必要がありますで。 週末の残りの部分は重要ではありません。

異常週末ストーリー：カカシkoohaiの物語

イタチ先輩は常に'を呼び出し私はナイーブ'または'バカこれで（ばかの場合）であってもサスケの天使を、彼は私を終了思い出さをバックアップします。 それは時間になりますすべての私は怒っています。 土曜日は再び、それは珍しい引数についてです私素朴されて/あるいは愚かな。 家では私自身。

すべての敬意、"カカシちゃんは、時にはてはあまりにもナイーブと愚かな。"サスケのため息、万華鏡をアクティブに彼。

"をシャットダウン地獄！"私は叫ぶ。 私はスナップインでサスケを、パンチ。 私のパンチは、ブレードの左の肩の接続のすぐ下に、彼。 しかし、私は被害を任意の原因かしないように強制的に十分ていると思う私は。

サスケさんは私の簡単なまなざしを〜になります。"暴力はここで回答されていない。 それはあなたの染み付いているようなAshuriiちゃんに何か。しかし、あなたがしているの誰もが権利を証明するのみ。 私と一緒に来て、変更できるようにあなたは私に役立ちます。"

"どこ？（どこで）名瀬？ （なぜ？）"私はお問い合わせください。

"うちは一族の化合物。 我々は、訓練するつもりだ。 それに、私はとにかくよ、特定の場合と先輩承認します。"サスケの答えを。

私は旅行彼と私は命令に従う素直。 私たちの訓練は熾烈だ。私は誰も感じるように私は有用な最終的にしています。 おかげで天使のサスケです。 それは家を吸うこと実施する必要があります私は。 私はほぼ後退の中に眠ってサスケ。 イライラした彼のようなこのビット。 瞬間では、この、私が実現する場所する必要があります私は。 私は側の天使でなければなりませんでサスケ。 週末の残りの部分は私には関係しません。


	17. Chapter 17

くノ一症候群：起源

Chapter 17 Meet Ren 章では17連君ミート

数週間カップル後に、それはちょうど私とイタチの訓練一緒に。トレーニングは短い私たちの爆発約5分をカットします。私は本能的に調査してください。イタチは仕方なく私に従います。爆発の原因は、材料である私の友人との個人武器職人連の新しいアウトしようとして。

"レン！の雌犬の息子をあなたクレイジー！あなたはほぼ島を吹いたアップ！"私はエールを。

"こんにちはアシュリー、ごめんね。方法については私はちゃんのカカシの剣を作り、我々が講義をスキップ？ あるいは、ないですか？"レンは静かに答えた。

"あなたは簡単なことを降りていません。"私はうなり声。

イタチの肩に手を置く彼。 彼の目は、後で後悔するだろう私は何かを教えていない私。 イタチのチャクラはすぐに私を引き継ぎます。 私は仕方なく方法を簡単に聞かせて連君オフにします。 時間が飛んで遭遇した後、この短い。それを前に実現する私は、それは1年後輩のだ終わり。混乱した私は年を渡すためにした管理します。それでも私はマダラに追われているされて。動機は不明ですまだ。正気私では、少なくとも上のグリップを持って私はまだ。に最も近い人々のための私として、彼らは安全です。質問は：どれくらい長く安全になるだろう、彼らは？


End file.
